Lance (IFI)
Lance is a Robot designed for Mega Man: Infamous Intent. Though known by humans as a long-dead founder and protector of Lansford, he is, in reality, a Robot of extraterrestrial origin who lives to this day. Lance's origin begins with an alien race aiming to engineer better mechanical warriors. Their solution to this: pods, full of several groups of nanobots that would learn, adapt to their environment, use its resources to their advantage, and engage in a sort of "hyper-evolution" to form a number of diverse and powerful warriors—all imbued with the burning desire to battle each other until only one remained. The primary targets of this experiment were aimed towards lush, resource-rich planets with few signs of sapient life, but a rogue asteroid knocked one pod off-course, sending it hurtling towards planet Earth instead, well outside of the alien race's monitoring fields. The pod crash-landed sometime during the late thirteenth century, in what is presently considered France; the nanobots, behaving autonomously as they were supposed to, swarmed out and observed the surroundings. While many of the ongoing experiments turned to violence against the planet's natives to take what they wanted, one thought it better to cooperate with them; while others became more beastlike, he took on more human qualities, his base and violent nature slowly overwritten by knightlike ideals of chivalry and devotion. That being eventually took on the name of Lance, and through these qualities he would eventually vanquish the rest of his more barbaric counterparts. His battle with the last remaining beast was enough to kill any ordinary human (And, in fact, nearly killed him), and when he realized that the people of his fair city thought him dead, he decided to "stay that way," retreating from the public eye and protecting it from the shadows for centuries to come. While time has made him reclusive, he remains noble at heart, and reveals himself to test the might of other worthy heroes. In battle, Lance wields the Hero's Lance, a glittering golden weapon that he forged long ago. While normally using it for simple swinging and charging attacks, he can also throw it. While he possesses no form of the Variable Weapons System, when he defeats a Robot Master, he can choose to salvage parts from their chassis and use them to forge a new weapon, each of which lends him a unique fighting style. In a pinch, he can also activate the Berserker Rage, a one-use overdrive technique that temporarily augments his combat abilities dramatically, allowing him to do massive damage. CD Data Appearances ''Mega Man: Infamous Intent'' Lance was planned to be a hidden bonus boss in his home fangame, accessible only after defeating every boss outside of the fortress and listening to a (Not completely accurate) recounting of his backstory in the town square. After defeating him, he would give the player-character his signature weapon, then upon the completion of the game in that file, he would be unlocked as a playable character himself. Category:Mega Man: Infamous Intent Category:Super Fighting Robot